


The show

by NovaofMink



Category: Gundam Wing, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stripper!Kise, Stripping, Voyeurism, stripper!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaofMink/pseuds/NovaofMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dorothy's turn to host Girl's night and she has something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The show

The Show  
By Nova

Hilde stumbled to a stop, causing a collision with the girls behind her. She didn’t notice. The sight before her rendering her speechless and immobile.

Catherine laughed, “Hilde,” she said looking over the shorter girl’s shoulder, “what’s the matt-”

Soon the whole group was standing still, just staring.

Muscles rippled and stretched, drops of sweat ran down long necks, over prominent collarbones to disappear down chests hidden by thin pieces of cotton.

The two construction workers didn’t seem to notice their gaping audience.

Dorothy cleared her throat, from the very back of the group. They all jump and looked back. “I would like to enter my home.”

Sally, laugh coughed, “we were a little distracted. There are a couple men here that we weren’t expecting.”

One forked eyebrow rose, “I told you I was having the foyer remodeled.”

“Yes, but you didn’t say that angels were doing it.”

The ladies parted so Dorothy could pass through. She looked over the men critically. The blonde immediately drew her attention. She’d always had a thing for pale blondes. He was tall and well muscled; his face was beautiful with topaz eyes. There was a smile on his face as he worked, as if he were truly enjoying the activity. His companion on the other hand was frowning and looking bored. His navy eyes were half closed and perfectly matched the hair on his head. Most likely his attitude would stink, but his was all lean rippling muscle in caramel skin. The company had sent over a very nice pair. She would have to make sure she included a bonus.

“Excuse us gentlemen,” Dorothy said. “We are just passing through.”

The blonde turned with a welcoming smile. He quickly stepped over to the plastic covered opening to the living room. “Allow me,” he said pulling back the clear curtain. Dorothy went first, grinning to herself at the mumbling and stumbling behind her as each lady passed under the man’s raised arm.

They passed through the living room, down the hall and a flight of stairs to the Theatre room. Catherine dropped on to a couch fanning herself. “I don’t know what show you had planned for us Dorothy, but I doubt it could beat the opening act.”

Sally settled in beside her, “when the dark one lifted the 2x4 above his head, I swear I saw the muscles ripple from his shoulders to ass.”

“He could lift me anytime.” Hilde said, grabbing a pillow off another couch and squeezing it to her chest. She sat with a sigh, “or the other guy could just sit and look at me. He was beautiful, don’t you think Relena?”

The ambassador took a seat across from Hilde, “he was very attractive.” she answered quietly.

Dorothy snorted. Relena was ever her prim and proper self. “Well Catherine, I say if you can’t beat them, join them.” She flipped a few switches and the wall TV lit up giving them a crystal clear image of the two men.

Hilde screamed into her pillow.

“What is this?” Sally asked.

“Quatre insisted I install the latest in security surveillance equipment created by Winner Corp.” Dorothy responded.

The bluenette was yelling something at the blonde who only laughed in response.

“I wonder what they're saying?” Catherine asked.

Dorothy sat in the last couch. “Let’s listen and find out.” She pointed the remote at the screen and a deep voice caressed their ears.

 

“Do it and you’ll regret it.” he said, not looking at the blonde.

There was a very mischievous smile on the blonde’s face as he moved up behind the bluenette. As they watched he took a water bottle and dumped it down the man’s back. “KISE!” he hollered, turned and received more water in his face.

The white tank was thoroughly soaked, nipples hard in reaction to the cold water.

“Oh, now you are going to get it.” he said glaring at his partner.

Kise couldn’t stop the laughter, “Come on, Aomine, it was a joke.”

“We’ll see who’s laughing when I’m done.” He said. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pealed the soaked tee off, tossing it to the floor.

 

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about,” said Sally in appreciation of the eight pack abs on display.

 

Aomine lunged across the room, but Kise dodged. The chase moved around the room with Kise managing to stay just out of Aomine’s reach.

The girls watched in admiration at the men’s flexibility and fluid moments. It was almost like a dance the way they flowed around each other. Finally Aomine was able to get his hand on the back of Kise’s shirt, pulling it from his jeans. Catherine watched, but had no idea how it happened. Kise spun dipped and pulled. Somehow he was standing across the room, with Aomine still holding his shirt.

 

“Oh yeah,” Hilde sighed.

 

Kise was sleeker than the other man, but no less beautiful, cream to his caramel.

“You forgot something,” Aomine called, tossing the shirt at Kise.

Kise lost sight of Aomine as the cloth blocked his vision for a second. He took a quick step away from where Aomine had been, but his foot caught on something and he went down, the cool tile a shock to his heated skin. Whatever had his foot tugged and Kise slide across the floor on his back, looking up into Aomine’s triumphant eyes.

Before he could move Aomine was straddling his waist and had his arms pinned above his head.

 

The room filled with excited feminine screams.

 

“So mean, Aominecchi.” Kise said still laughing.

“You seem to be enjoying it,” Aomine said, rolling his hips.

Kise’s breath hitched, a blush started on his pale chest, rose up his neck to consume his face. There was no way he was going to let Aomine win that easily. “I could say the same for you.” Digging in his heals he lifted his ass of the floor thrusting at his captor.

Aomine growled, “Kise.”

“What can’t take your own medicine?”

“Don’t push me.”

“Or what?” Kise thrust again.

With a curse Aomine smashed their lips together. Kise whimpered, Aomine eased up and the lips below him parted eagerly. Groaning his tongue thrust into the warm cavity, mating with Kise’s. His hands slid down to caress the pink tinged flesh.

Kise pulled back to gasp when Aomine tweak a sensitive nipple. Aomine grinned down at him. Arms now free, he thrust his fingers into the short navy locks pulling that mouth back to his.

 

Relena stood up. “We shouldn’t be watching this.”

Dorothy blinked lazily, “It is my foyer, Relena.”

“Calm down Relena,” Catherine said, “It's not like they’ll have sex.”

There was the sound of a snap popping and the drag of a zipper. They watched Kise’s hand disappear inside Aomine’s pants.

The girl’s held their breath, wondering how far they would dare...

Aomine and Kise looked directly at the camera. “If you want more, it's going to be extra.”

Dorothy laughed. Touching another button the remote she spoke, “No, you were wonderful. Thank you.”

The men pulled them selves of the floor and bowed.

The TV went blank and Dorothy sat the remote down. She turned to her guests, “I hope you enjoyed the show.”

The girls looked at each other, then as one, they screamed.

 

Kise and Aomine stopped just outside the door listening.

“Sounds like a bonus to me.” Kise grinned.

Aomine grunted and fist bumped his partner.


End file.
